<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an age of charming disasters by blessedreylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019009">an age of charming disasters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo'>blessedreylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, I'll update the tags as we go along, Mutual Pining, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Potions Professor Ben Solo, Ravenclaw Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Rivals to Lovers, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, care of magical creatures professor rey niima, defense against the dark arts professor draco malfoy, dramione - Freeform, established dramione, gryffindor rey, history of magic professor hermione granger, mentions of childhood neglect, mentions of parental alcohol/drug abuse, slowish burn, they're dumb but they'll get there eventually</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedreylo/pseuds/blessedreylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has a new Care of Magical Creature professor in the way of alumni, Rey Niima. Although she seems to be getting along with fellow professors Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, she seems to constantly go toe to toe with the brooding Potions Master, Ben Solo. A school year of clever remarks, self discovery and ambitious mishaps might transform their contentious acquaintance to that of something so much more.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ijustfellintothissendhelp</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/IUGSefM">  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clinking of a goblet captures Ben’s attention as he turns to face the front of the Great Hall. A dozen or so of his fellow professors here at Hogwarts have all been mingling and catching up at this professors mixer as they now turn their attention to Headmaster McGonagall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Welcome everyone to another exciting school year.” McGonagall states happily to the small crowd. “As you can see, we have a few new faces amongst us, so please do your best to introduce yourselves and make our new colleagues feel at home. As we go through this week before term begins, there will be several exercises and training that we will do as a faculty to be better equipped to teach our students. With a combination of student feedback and historical observation, we do hope these methods will help our professors and students alike. Now, please enjoy yourselves and here’s to another year at Hogwarts!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone claps and mumbles cheers as they clink glasses, resuming their earlier conversations. Ben surveys the room looking for the only two people he actually considers friends, slowly making his way to find them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There you are, you tosser.” Malfoy says, pointing his goblet at him as he approaches. “For a massive tree like yourself you should be easier to spot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s good to see you, Ben.” Hermione says, giving him a quick hug before he goes to give Malfoy a firm handshake. He had met Hermione when he was doing his interviews to start as a professor here almost three years ago. They had instantly hit it off, finding themselves with the same interests in academics and hobbies. She had quickly introduced him to her then-boyfriend (recently now fiancé) Draco Malfoy, and the three had become quite the trio. Freshly moved from America, it was nice to quickly have two people he could consider friends, especially when he already found himself incredibly lacking in the social skills department. But Hermione being the sweet soul she is and Draco basically forcing him out of his comfort zone, they helped him acclimate to his new life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s the wedding planning going?” Ben muses, taking a sip of his wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bloody fantastic.” Malfoy groans sarcastically, earning a teasing nudge from his fiancé. “She keeps trying to shorten the guest list because she wants it to be <em> intimate</em>, while my mother keeps finding friends outta the bloody wordworks to invite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your mother is incredibly sweet, but there’s no reason why we need two hundred people at our wedding. Especially if neither of us know who they are.” she chuckles with an eye roll. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. We’ll figure it out, darling.” he grumbles, giving her a quick kiss on the temple. Ben gives them a soft smile as he watches them interact. It’s mind boggling how two people who seem like complete opposites (and a lifetime ago were on the opposite sides of a war) can complement each other perfectly. He’s incredibly happy for them, but it also makes him examine his own love life, or lack thereof. He’s gone on a couple of dates during the summer holidays, but no one ever lasts to the school year, and there definitely hasn’t been anyone at Hogwarts to catch his eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Ben!” Hermione says excitedly to get him out of his thoughts. “You’ve gotta meet the new Care of Magical Creatures professor--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They finally got some poor dimwit to take on that job? I feel sorry for the bloke.” he scoffs. “Who do I have the displeasure of having to wait for a Hippogriff to tear their arm off?” he asks, not noticing the wide eyes of Draco and Hermione looking slightly off to his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That would be me.” a bright British voice says from behind him. Before he can spin around, a petite young woman side steps into their little half circle, giving him a curt sarcastic smile. She’s so young and...beautiful. After her hazel eyes, her freckles are the first thing he notices, how they sprinkle all over his cheeks and nose. She's dressed in an oversized knit sweater and some eccentric printed skirt, her leather boots laced tight up to her ankles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben...this is Professor Rey Niima, the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.” Hermione introduces carefully, already trying to diffuse the situation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But <em> you </em> can call me Professor Dimwit.” she chuckles with a fake smile, offering her hand out to shake. He quickly takes it although his mouth is slightly agape. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck...I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Save it. I know, CMC is not everyone’s cuppa tea. But I happen to love it.” she says, crossing her arms over her chest. “I wouldn’t expect someone like you to understand. Lemme guess...<em>potions</em>?” When his eyes go slightly wider and he doesn’t answer she gives the group a satisfied scoff. “So predictable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you settled in well, Rey?” Hermione asks politely before her and Ben’s showdown gets rowdy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, thank you so much, Hermione. It’s so weird being back here but not having to worry about missing the train or figure out my timetable.” she laughs, causing the rest of them to laugh as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well it couldn’t have been that long since you’ve been here.” Ben murmurs casually. “How old are you anyway?” Draco stifles a choked laugh, Hermione gently nudging him again as she gives Ben a death glare. All Rey can do is give him another amused scoff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Solo, hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s rude to ask a lady’s age?” she guffaws. “I’m sure your own girlfriend or wife would be quite appalled at your manners.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have one.” he supplies a little too quickly, mentally kicking himself for giving the information. Rey’s lips quirk up in a smirk as she raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I would say that’s a shame, but it’s clear that your manners leave very little to be desired.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’s what gets Draco to crack, a bark of laughter escaping him as Hermione tries to keep her own composure. Ben is absolutely baffled at this girl’s candor, but before he can say anything McGonagall is summoning all the new professors so they can begin their orientation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s my cue. It was lovely to see you again, Hermione. Professor Malfoy, I do hope we can get to know each other better, Hermione has had nothing but lovely things to say about you.” Rey says sweetly, giving her a little hug and a handshake to Draco. When Rey turns around to face Ben she gives him a once over glance, another mischievous smirk on her face. “Professor Solo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Niima.” he returns stoically, trying not to watch her as she walks away into the crowd. When she’s out of earshot, Draco bursts out into laughter again, slapping his hand on Ben’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, this is about to be the best term yet!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben doesn’t see Rey again until they all break for lunch, finding her already sitting with Hermione and Draco at one of the long tables of the Great Hall. His morning has been spent working on his lessons and meeting with other professors to talk about work loads for students. But he puts it all aside to sit across from Rey as she tucks herself in to the roast chicken and potatoes in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’s your morning, Ben?” Hermione asks. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uneventful. Just a bunch of us politely arguing why our subject needs to have more term papers and homework than the others.” he scoffs sarcastically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And do you?” Rey pipes up to ask. “Believe that your subject needs to have more supplementary work?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, as a matter of fact I do, Professor Niima.” he states. “Potions requires a lot of practice, so sending them with additional coursework is vital to their education.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But don’t you think that if your class time was sufficient that they wouldn’t need to bury themselves with busy work?” she quips back. “That’s really all homework is, isn’t it? Mindless busy work that students don’t do because they need to learn, but rather they just need to complete so that their marks don’t fall.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let me guess…” he begins, echoing their earlier conversation. “You don’t assign homework?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides one midterm paper and a final project, no I don’t.” Her confidence is unwavering, Rey not breaking eye contact with him as she sips from her goblet. She’s challenging him, and he’s starting to realize just how much of a fight she’s willing to put up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what, your class just plays with animals all day and that’s it? How are they meant to learn the necessary taxonomy and classification systems needed for their education?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so it looks like someone <em> did </em> pay attention in CMC.” she smirks sarcastically. Draco and Hermione stifle their chuckles, clearly entertained by round two. “Well, Professor Solo...I do teach those things in my lecture but I don’t think it’s that beneficial to their education. Tell me, when was the last time you had to classify the taxonomy of a Mackled Malaclaw?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t say that I have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Exactly. Those things are not enriching to their education, they’re just useless facts that they’ll never use outside of their classroom. I intend to teach them through empathy, how to care for creatures, what you need to know should you ever encounter one, those kinds of things. Far more valuable to them, not just as students, but as people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s finally stunned silent, his mouth opening and closing quickly before looking down to his plate. It’s not that he can’t think of a retort, he probably could, but she’s not exactly wrong. And although he would like nothing more than to make her cheeks pink and her nose scrunched and her eyes light up with their banter, he allows himself to acquiesce to this round. But the term has barely even started, and he intends to even the score. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Day three of the professor’s preparation week, and they’re all gathered around the Great Hall first thing in the morning murmuring amongst themselves. McGonagall had made their presence mandatory, as they were apparently going to be trying some new team building exercise. Ben, Hermione and Draco are all sitting with each other as McGonagall settles the group down at the front of the hall next to a precarious large cast iron goblet. It looks eerily similar to the Goblet of Fire that he’s read about, but he hopes to gods that they haven’t created some Tri-Faculty Tournament for them to endure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning everyone.” McGonagall states, hushing the murmurs of the group. “Now, for today and tomorrow we are going to be trying something new to get you all engaged with subjects outside of your own. This will help you not just see a new perspective on your own teaching, but also so that you can get a better idea of your students coursework and workloads they will endure throughout the term. I’ve put everyone’s names in this goblet, and it will procure two names at a time. The two names that get drawn together will spend the next two days shadowing each other's preparations, lesson plans, and classroom setups. These are required pairings, so no switches or trades allowed. Shall we begin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben groans to himself. The idea of having to have someone else be all up in his business as he prepares his lessons is something he does not look forward to. He considers himself much more willing to work alone and not have to take the opinions of others, let alone having to learn about others when he doesn’t care. One by one he watches everyone get paired off, Hermione with Professor Mothma in Divination and Draco with Professor Beery in Herbology. There’s only a few names left and he still hasn’t been called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Solo…” McGonagall states. He holds his breath. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if he got--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Professor Niima.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Fuck</em>. He quickly stands up, Rey also standing up from a few feet away at another table. He can’t read her expression, nor does he really know his own. Relief? Agony? Curiosity? She’s a bit of an enigma and it’s clear that they disagree on a lot of things already, but they will definitely be forced to spend time together over the next few days. When she takes a seat next to him, they give each other a curt nod, Ben trying to ignore Draco’s snickers from behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so pleased with the positive reaction to the first chapter of this story, and i'm really excited to be sharing more with you all! please let me know what you think in the comments, or by letting me know on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/blessedreylo">@blessedreylo</a>!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two of them walk down the stony corridors of the East Wing to the potions chambers, only the clicking of Rey’s heeled boots and the chirping of birds in the distance to fill the relative silence. Ben doesn’t know how he feels about this arrangement, it’s so clear in the little time he’s known Rey just how much their teaching styles and personalities differ. But he’s also curious to learn about her a little more, why she’s suddenly captivated him in such a short period of time. He unlocks and opens the large wooden door to the chamber and gestures her inside, the shadows of dim light already a stark contrast to the bright fall morning outside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I didn’t think it was possible to get nervous about a room.” she chuckles nervously, her voice echoing slightly in the empty room. “There’s too many memories in here that I’m not rather fond of.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quirks a brow at her. “Really? What was it like for you in potions?” he asks curiously, coming around to the front of his desk as she slowly walks through the stations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well in Year One I had Professor Snape, who I’m sure you’ve heard of. <em> Ruthless</em>. I was absolutely brickin’ it every day in his class. He once made Dennis Langley cry because he had added too much rat tails to his Hair Raising potion and sprouted a full beard on the spot.” She chuckles at the memory, her hand languidly dragging across the tabletops as she speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh god. That sounds awful.” he chuckles. “I don’t consider myself too scary, I just want to make sure my students do everything right and learn everything the correct way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her nose scrunches for a moment. “But isn’t that a little...stifling?” she quips with a shrug. “Not letting them learn from their mistakes? Always demanding perfection?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t <em> demand </em> perfection--” he begins, his jaw tightening as he tries to find the end of his sentence. “--I strive for it. I prepare my students for the real world, so that when they go into it they will have the knowledge they need to succeed.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, but--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Niima.” he snaps harshly. “I would like to remind you that I’ve been teaching here for several years, while this is just barely your first. If you’re going to combat me on every single one of my practices then we might as well go to the Headmaster now and let her know that this will be a less than productive collaboration between us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s stunned silent for a moment, her lips parting slightly as her shoulders tense. Ben can’t help but think he’s gone too far, but before he can think of a retraction she speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My apologies, Professor. I get a bit carried away sometimes.” she says morosely with a half smile. “I’ll just get out of your way and let you work on your lessons. Let me know if you need anything.” She makes her way over to the bench at the far corner of the room, pulling out a notebook and quill as she begins writing. Ben can’t help but feel the pang of guilt in his chest that he’s hurt her feelings or made her feel inferior. The tension is still palpable in the room, so it might be best to give them each some time to cool off and keep to themselves. He lets out a dejected sigh as he slumps into his desk and tries to make sense of the words on the page in front of him, and not on the sad pair of hazel eyes he can’t get out of his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scratching of a quill against parchment is the only sound that fills the chamber for the next two hours, Rey rarely looking up from her work no matter how many times Ben flits his eyes up at her. Her face seems impassive but he knows that he struck a nerve with her. He wants to do something to ease the tension between them, promising himself it's just so they can have an amicable working partnership and nothing more. He’s at his workstation brewing one of his lessons, the popping and fizzing of the cauldron peaking Rey’s attention momentarily. He tries not to watch her watch him from the corner of his eye, but her curiosity is palpable even from here. He doesn’t acknowledge her proximity until she’s a few feet away from the workbench, approaching him carefully like she’s trying not to spook an animal. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Niima, what kinds of snakes will you be introducing in your class?” he muses casually, stirring the cauldron. Her breath hitches at the sound of his deep voice reverberating around the otherwise silent room, but she makes no comment of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t say that I will introduce my First Years to a Basilisk right away.” she chuckles, earning a smirk from him. “I keep it pretty simple, a boomslang and Burmese Python are what we have as part of the castle’s domesticated creatures.” He looks up at her now with a faint smile and a nod, continuing to stir as he beckons her closer. She comes around the other side and he makes room for her in front of the cauldron, giving her the stirring wand and letting her take the lead. Their fingertips brush past each other during the transfer, Ben trying not to react to the softness of her skin against his. She begins to slowly stir counterclockwise, looking down at the bubbling liquid in awe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How interesting you say that. The venom of the boomslang and python have very similar chemical properties.” he continues, fashioning a small vial from the cupboard. His chest hovers mere inches from her back, Ben fighting back every urge to press them completely together as he covers her hand with his and brings the stirring wand up and out the cauldron. He keeps their hands joined when he takes a ladle and pours a generous amount into the vial, the shimmering green liquid filling to the brim. “Asiatic Anti-Venom. Hopefully you never have to use it, but consider it a welcoming gift.” She turns to look at him with a shy smirk, watching as he caps the vial and hands it to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Professor.” she whispers, a dimple peeking out from her smile. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben. You can call me Ben.” he replies softly, her smile breaking out wider. She gives him a nod, tucking the vial in the pocket of her skirt and slowly walking back to her spot in the corner. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Ben. And by that vein, you can call me Rey.” she remarks, a little sparkle in her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey.” he repeats gently, giving her a nod. They return to their respective sides of the room to continue working in silence, a silence that offers a newfound comfort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben! I promise she’s not gonna bite you!” Rey yells with a laugh, the Augurey balanced perfectly on her arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey, that thing looks like it wouldn’t hesitate to eat my arm off if it saw me laying in the grass.” Ben states firmly, keeping a respectable distance in the clearing of the forest. It's a beautiful afternoon, but unluckily for Ben it's the time in their partnership where he has to go see Rey prep for her lessons, which of course involve a plethora of creatures. And this vulture-like Augurey is not on the list of preferred ways to die today.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re such a child.” she chuckles, gently stroking the birds greenish-black feathers. “Aren’t Ravenclaw’s supposed to love birds?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only found out I was a Ravenclaw when Hermione practically forced me to do a Sorting Hat ceremony my first year teaching here.” he explains. “She said she wouldn’t accept my Ilvermorny house as long as I’m within Hogwarts walls.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And rightfully so!” she quips back. “C’mon, Ben. I promise Urica won’t do anything I don’t tell her to do. The trick with birds is if you don’t show fear, they won’t do anything to harm you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can’t deny her shining hazel eyes practically begging him to come over, and he certainly won’t make himself out to be a wuss in front of her, so he slowly but begrudgingly begins to walk through the clearing to her and the bird. He doesn’t take his eyes off the bird as he gets closer and closer, his breath growing shallow as he approaches Rey’s extended arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it.” she coaxes gently. “Now give her a polite little bow of your head to show respect.” He does as he’s told, nodding his head down before coming up to meet the birds eye again. His glance flits over to her momentarily, and she’s looking at him with awe and amusement as he approaches closer. “Good. Now reach out your hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey--” he warns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ll be fine, trust me.” she continues softly, turning the bird slightly to present its back. Ben uses the back of his hand to gently stroke the feathers, Urica momentarily rustling before eventually leaning into his touch. Ben chuckles almost breathlessly when he realizes that it’s okay, Rey beaming up at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” he breathes. He strokes the soft feathers for a few moments, finally making eye contact with Rey to see her bright dimpled smile. He can't help but produce one of his own, eventually and slowly putting a respectable distance between him and the bird. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, I told you you could do it.” she smiles, making her way to put Urica back in her cage a few feet away. He lets out a sigh of relief when the bird is firmly secured, Rey chuckling as she walks back to him. “Who knew the big bad potions professor was frightened of a little bird?” she teases, removing her gloves and wiping her hands on her skirt. He stalks a few steps towards her until they’re mere inches apart, Rey’s breath getting caught in her throat when he tilts her chin up with his forefinger until they’re looking straight in each other's eyes. Their breaths are short as it fills the silence around them, their eyes never leaving each other as they both wait to see what Ben will say. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s potions <em> master </em> to you.” he mutters, holding her for a moment longer before releasing them both from this strange hold and breaking the tension. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spins away and shakes his head slightly, what the fuck is he doing? Is he trying to scare or seduce the poor girl? And why the fuck is he trying to do either? There’s no way she feels anything but slight disdain under their newly found friendship, nothing more. And he’s not really sure how he feels about her either. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duly noted.” she chuckles, thankfully easing the momentary tension. “Listen...I’m having Hermione and Draco over for dinner tomorrow. You should come if you’re not busy. My cottage isn’t too far from here, it’s nothing fancy but--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like that.” he states plainly, not taking his eyes off her. If she’s surprised by his acceptance, only the slight widening of her eyes shows it. But all she does is nods, looking down at her boots in the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Great...that’s good to hear. Six o’clock?” There’s all of a sudden an unfamiliar shyness that he hasn’t seen from this usually rambunctious firecracker of a woman. He finds that he likes the juxtaposition, another facet to learn about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looking forward to it.” he offers with a smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi friends, thanks again for all the support on this story! just a quick little update on the tags as we have a little heart to heart in this chapter. please let me know what you think!</p>
<p>cw // mentions of childhood neglect, drug/alcohol abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben, Hermione, and Draco make their way down the stony steps on their way to the forest where Rey’s cottage is, the same quaint dwelling slowly visible in the distance. There’s a slight breeze in the late August evening, a simple reminder that autumn would be here in less than a week's time. The three of them chat casually as they reach her cottage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Darling, I don’t know why you’ve brought her flowers. She literally lives in the forest, there’s dozens of flowers everywhere.” Draco sighs. Hermione rolls her eyes with a chuckle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s a housewarming gift, Draco.” she states matter of factly. “Something to make her feel welcome now that she’s officially settled in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmph...you and your Muggle niceties.” he quips back. “What you got there, Solo? Some more rocks to add to her collection?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Piss off.” Ben remarks, earning a laugh from Hermione. “Aged whiskey. Lord knows she’ll need it in her first term.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if that isn’t the most auspicious way to start the school year!” they hear a bright voice call from a few feet away. Ben looks up to see Rey standing at her porch with a shining smirk, dressed in a flowy pair of printed paints and a cropped shirt. They all laugh and exchange greetings as they make their way into her cottage. It so clearly fits her bohemian style, the walls covered in shelves of potted plants, various pieces of art and bright open windows. The sitting room, kitchen and dining room are all converged in the open floor plan with a small door in the back leading to what he assumes to be her bedroom. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Rey! I love what you’ve done with the place.” Hermione beams, adding the flowers to the dining table as they all look around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, it’s very...<em>charming</em>.” Ben adds. Rey can’t help but chuckle, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s high praise coming from you. I would imagine nothing but monochromatic minimalism being your preferred decor style.” she quips playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I supposed you’d have to come over and find out.” he replies without thinking. Draco snorts in laughter and Ben’s eyes quickly go wide as he sees a small blush on Rey’s cheeks. “I mean...that’s not what I meant. I just--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey.” Hermione interjects, trying to save Ben from his embarrassment. “Can I help you prepare anything?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally breaks her eye contact from Ben, blinking over to Hermione with a soft smile. “No, no. That’s quite alright. Everything should be ready to go, I have the chicken kept warm in the oven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, you <em> actually </em>cooked?” Ben asks in slight awe. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Careful now, Solo. Your Pureblood is showing.” she teases with a smirk. “As a matter of fact, I did. I enjoy cooking and baking the Muggle way. It’s a lot more rewarding than a simple flick of a wand or relying on house elves. Which I presume is your background.” She raises her eyebrows at him as she sets a tray of mashed potatoes on the dining table. He doesn’t respond besides continuing to look at her, giving her all the confirmation she needs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dinner is actually delicious, a typical Sunday roast (even if it’s only Friday) with roasted chicken, potatoes, gravy, green beans and Yorkshire pudding. The four of them tuck in eagerly, nods of approval mixed throughout their conversation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already know that we need to go for a night out before term starts. Not one student has stepped in my classroom and I already have a massive migraine.” Draco quips halfway through dinner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ooh, that sounds like fun! I haven’t gone out properly since my uni days at Oxford. Even if Ben only thinks that was a few weeks ago.” she chuckles, flashing him a smirk from across the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, Oxford?” Ben interjects. “Isn’t that a Muggle university?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She raises her eyebrows and purses her lips. “Very observant, Professor. Yes it is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why did you choose to go there? And also how? It’s not like your Hogwarts transcripts are exactly transferable.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wanted a Muggle education to balance out my magical education. Really put the <em> half </em> in Half Blood, so to speak.” she chuckles, earning small laughs from Draco and Hermione in return. “And as for my transcripts, Disguising Spell. Had to file it with the Ministry. Basically they alter your Hogwarts transcript into the Muggle equivalent classes and grades so that they can be used undetected. Not to mention having Professor Skywalker as a mentor on campus--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh fuck…” Draco mutters under his breath, both he and Hermione turning to look at Ben warily. The grip on his fork has tightened at the mention of his uncle, and from the look on his face it’s clear it's not for good reason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My uncle was your mentor?” he asks coldly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your uncle?” she asks in slight shock. She ponders for a moment. “You know, now that I think about it, I can recall a handful of times he mentioned a nephew.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not a glowing review, I presume.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t say that it was, no.” she muses casually.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Anyway</em>…” Draco cuts in quickly to divert the conversation. “Oxford, you say? Do the Muggles really know how to party there?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Absolutely! All the bars and pubs are right next to each other so you just go from one to the next and get shitfaced until you find the nearest kebab shop to sober up.” she chuckles, taking a sip of her wine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I’m in.” Draco says with finality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I suppose I have no choice. This one can get quite...<em>messy</em>.” Hermione chides playfully at her fiancé. “What about you, Ben?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugs noncommittally as he stares down at his plate. He’s still a little miffed about learning that Skywalker was Rey’s mentor, but he tries to hide it as best as he can for the sake of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll see.” he mutters. Looking up at Rey, he can see her hazel eyes almost piercing through him, trying to extract the information he’s so clearly withholding. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The rest of the dinner passes by uneventfully, the group going through almost 3 bottles of wine before they’re all warm and fuzzy and sated from their meals. They chat and share stories around the table, laughing and enjoying each other's company before the stresses of the school term begin. It’s already nightfall when Draco announces that he and Hermione are leaving, she’s draped over his shoulder hiccuping and giggling to herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love her, but the girl can’t hold her liquor. Two glasses of wine and she’s ready to start dancing on the table.” Draco scoffs with a laugh, ushering his fiancé out the door after saying their goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bye, Rey! Bye, Ben! See you tomorrow!” Hermione coos out as they make their way back to their chambers. Ben could’ve left with them, <em>hell</em>, he probably should’ve. But something still sits awkwardly between him and Rey and he doesn’t know why but he really wants to resolve it. Rey silently begins loading dishes into the filled sink to soak, but Ben shakes his head and takes out his wand to conjure a silent cleaning spell. When the dishes start floating and cleaning on their own accord, Rey spins around to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can’t handle it the Half Blood way, can you?” she teases.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll come with time. You’ll make sure of it.” he quips back. They both share a quick chuckle before a small period of silence falls between them. “Look, I’m sorry about my behavior earlier. My uncle and I...aren’t on the best of terms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ben. I had no idea.” she sighs softly, taking a seat on her sofa. “Do you want to talk about it?” He slumps onto the cushion next to her, spreading his legs as she tucks hers up under.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My parents sent me to him every summer while I was at school. I’d pretty much only ever see them during Christmas holiday and maybe a week or two out of the summer. He was doing some research projects out in the States at the time, and he thought it would be good for me to learn under him. Herbology, Dragon studies, all that. It was fun to start but then I realized that it wasn’t what I was passionate about. I’d always act up in school but the one subject I was always good at was Potions. He tried to dismiss that when I showed interest, telling me how I’d have better opportunities doing what he did. I refused, we argued a lot and it was awful. I felt like such a disappointment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>…” Rey whispers sympathetically, putting her hand on top of his resting on the sofa. It feels warm and soothing and he doesn’t want her to let go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m sorry. We’ve barely known each other a week and I’m laying all my childhood drama on you.” He shuffles himself to try to stand, but she quickly follows suit. Rey takes him by his forearms and pulls him to look at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey now, there's no need to apologize. If anything, my childhood was far from perfect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Would you feel comfortable telling me?" he asks softly and slightly hopeful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"My parents...were not good people. They were mixed in with all sorts of addictions, some of them recovered and some not. When I was in school, I had to forge my parent permission slip to Hogsmeade because they were passed out on the couch the night before it was due. I spent Christmas holiday at school because I couldn't bear the thought of going home and dealing with them. They didn't even come to my graduation because they had both gotten arrested." She pauses to take a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Rey...fuck, I'm so sorry."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She waves him off, shaking her head. "Listen, I'm not saying this as some sad childhood story competition, I'm telling you because I get it. You had some awful shit happen to you, but it does not define you. You are not a disappointment, Ben. You’re one of the greatest Potions Masters there is, and you should be proud of that. I know how Luke can be, I would be lying if I said he didn’t try to project similar things onto me. But it’s nowhere near what you went through. I just want you to know that I believe you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Rey.” he replies softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. That’s what friends are for.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s silence for a moment, Rey’s hands still holding his forearms. They’ve gotten imperceptibly closer as they’ve talked, Ben just now noticing the soft dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her eyes flicker down for a moment before meeting him again. Is she looking at his lips? Oh fuck, now he’s looking at <em> her </em> lips. They look so soft and pink...if he were just to--</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I--” Ben states, clearing his throat. “It’s getting late, I should probably get going.” Her hands quickly leave his skin and he already finds him missing the connection, Rey nodding as she crosses her arms over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you for coming tonight, Ben.” she says softly with a smile. “Will you be coming out with us tomorrow?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t--” He pauses for a moment to look into her eyes, eyes that look, dare he say, <em> hopeful </em>. It’s not usually his scene, but he wants to see more sides of her. Learn about her outside the confines of the castle. “--yeah, I’ll be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile beams up at him. “Great. Should be a lot of fun.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” he nods, rolling on the balls of his feet. She silently gestures him towards the door, standing in the doorway as he makes his way out on the porch. He turns again and takes one last look at her. “I, uh...goodnight, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ben. Get back to your cave of darkness safely.” She gives him a coy smirk as he chuckles and shakes his head, finally making his way back up towards the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/190948422@N05/50658104921/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them Apparate right into central Oxford, just a few blocks short of Angels Cocktail Bar, a place that Rey had insisted they go to. Ben feels horribly out of place as the streets are littered with young rowdy college students on a Saturday night, feeling exceptionally old and large for the occasion. Hermione and Rey chat excitedly with each other as they enter, Draco and Ben going over to the bar to order drinks as the girls find a table. It looks like slightly more sleek and modern version of your typical British pub, leather couches and booths lining the walls with a large bar in the back and a dance floor in the middle. As they wait for their drinks to be ready, Draco turns to him with a smirk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Niima looks good tonight, doesn’t she?” he nudges.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you’re trying to do...it’s not working.” Ben replies stoically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, c’mon! We both know how much you fancy her! You turn into a big googly-eyed oaf anytime she’s around, why don’t you just go for it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben groans, pinching the bridge of his nose as he tries to string his thoughts together. “Even <em> if </em> I did like her, I don’t think she likes me back. We’re so different and we debate about everything. She’d probably want a guy more like her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, mate. You sell yourself short, but I think it’s because you’re scared. I’ve known you for years and have never seen you with a bird for longer than a month.” Before Ben can protest, the bartender arrives with a tray of beers and shots, Draco nodding his thanks to him as Ben takes it in his hands. “All I’m saying is that you should go for it, you’d be surprised.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls squeal in excitement when they arrive at their table with the drinks, Ben sliding into the half circle booth next to Rey as she smiles at him. They each take a bottle of beer in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A toast!” Hermione says with a smile. “To Rey’s first year at Hogwarts, and to an amazing term for all of us!” They all mutter a cheer as they clink bottles before tilting their chins back and downing the alcohol. The music is playing loudly around them as they all chat and drink together, Ben growing more warm and comfortable as the time passes. He starts to notice Rey looking over at him from time to time, and every time he does he quickly darts his stare away as his cheeks grow warm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’s so pretty, the way her eyes crinkle up when she laughs, the dusting of freckles on her cheeks and nose, how big and bright her smile is. He hates to resort these feelings to a school-aged crush but that’s exactly what it feels like, even if he never felt one this strongly. He also hates that Malfoy is right, he is scared. Scared of rejection, or of her realizing that he’s not what she wants in a man, or having things end terribly and having to suffer the awkwardness for the rest of the school year. This budding friendship is the best case scenario for him now, he can get to know her better and maybe find out what she thinks of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Earth to Solo!” he hears Rey’s bright voice as she snaps her fingers in front of his face. He comes out of his reverie to her bubbly laugh, which only makes his thoughts all the more troubling. “Thought we lost you there for a minute. I didn’t know a big tree like you was such a lightweight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no...just thinking…” he mutters, taking a swig of his beer. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorts. “That’s not what you’re supposed to be doing on a night out. You’re meant to do quite the opposite. Don’t think, <em> drink</em>!” He shakes his head with a chuckle, clinking his beer bottle with her shot glass as she tosses one back. As his mind begins to cloud from the alcohol, he bites back the urge to want to kiss her neck as she swallows down the liquid. She grimaces when the vodka goes down before laughing and slamming the glass back on the table. “I’m gonna head to the loo real quick…” She says, standing up in the booth and shimmying herself past Ben as he sits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait, no I can get up--” he hesitates, realizing that her ass is brushing up on his crotch. He bites back a moan at the contact, hoping and praying that she doesn't feel his half hard state. Once she’s out of the booth, she flashes the table a wink and disappears into the crowd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, you are so gone, Solo.” Draco barks with laughter. Hermione giggles in her tipsy state, clutching onto Draco’s arm as she sways rhythmically to the music. She eventually begs him to dance and he mutters something before acquiescing to her request, leaving Ben alone at their booth. He nurses the rest of his beer before Rey pops back up in his peripherie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not having fun.” she states with a pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes I am.” he quips back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prove it. Come dance with me.” she says, pulling on his arm and dragging him out of the booth. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stands stoically at the dancefloors edge as she takes his hands and dances in some slow haphazard way, swaying to the booming base around them. He’s petrified at the prospect of dancing, let alone dancing with her, that he can’t get a single muscle to move. She’s just so carefree and lively, her smile practically lighting up the whole room. Not to mention the depraved thoughts he thinks as her petite frame sways in her ensemble, such a harsh contrast to the large jumpers and long skirts she’s been wearing the past few days. After a few minutes of her dancing in front of him, Rey can see that he’s a less than willing participant and stops, sighing in defeat. Letting go of his hands, she turns slightly as if to leave him when his body finally activates out of sheer panic of losing her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without warning, he grabs her hand and pulls her until she slams against his chest. Her breath hitches at the contact as she looks up at him with slight awe. He stares at her for a moment before spinning her until her back is pressed to his chest, his palm flat against her ribs. She begins to tentatively sway her hips in a slow figure-eight pattern, her ass immediately coming into contact with the bulge in his pants. She gasps softly when she feels it, but makes no motion to stop her hips as they continue to move. He also finds it in himself to begin slowly thrusting his hips forward and back in a mimic of dance, the thin fabric of her dress hiding nothing from his cock. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They continue in this unspoken dance, losing themselves to the music and the feeling of each other for an indiscernible amount of time. His neck falls forward, his breathing rough against the shell of her ear. If he didn’t know any better he thinks he hears a faint moan escape her lips, but that could just be his very active imagination. Somewhere between a minute and a year, the song ends and they snap into some semblance of reality where Ben realizes that he’s been grinding on his young attractive coworker. He breaks apart from her like fire, mumbling something to her before returning back to the booth. Draco and Hermione are sitting lazily in the seat as she sings along to whatever Muggle song is playing, Ben rightfully ignoring the smirk on Draco’s face. He knocks back one of the remaining shots as Rey approaches the table, an unreadable look on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, we should probably head back now. Now that we’re all teachers we can’t muck about like we used to.” Draco states, earning murmurs of agreement from the group. He practically carries Hermione out as she stumbles and giggles incessantly, Rey and Ben following closely behind. They don’t make any mention of what happened on the dancefloor, in fact they don’t really talk much at all until they reach the Apparition location they arrived from. With a crack in the air they all end their night out back to Hogwarts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco wastes no time trying to get Hermione back to their chambers, not wanting such a giddy lightweight to have such a terrible hangover on the first day of term. Ben offers to walk Rey back to her cottage, and she mumbles a yes as they begin to walk down the stone steps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you have fun tonight?” she asks softly as they walk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods. “Yeah, surprisingly I did. I never really do that kinda stuff, so once in a while it’s nice to get out of my comfort zone.” She giggles at that, coming up to her cottage as she takes the two steps up to the door. He stays at the foot of it, the two of them near the same height as she turns to look at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I hope they’ll be a next time.” Her voice is shy as she rocks back on her heels. She looks so soft in the moonlight, her lips curled in an infinitesimal smile as those hazel eyes scan his face. Some cosmic force pulls them closer and closer until they’re mere inches away, Ben noticing her slightly parted lips as she sucks in a shallow breath. She leans closer and he begins to panic, his mind flashing with all the ways this can go wrong. How he’s going to lose her before he even has her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't want this. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She doesn't like you. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>She's gonna realize how dreadfully boring you are and leave. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kiss her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Rey</em>--” he croaks out, stopping her in her tracks. Her closed eyes flutter open as she slowly leans back in realization. He wants to throw himself in the Black Lake when he sees the look in her eyes, but he’s already ruined it so he has to stand his ground. “I’m sorry. I just--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no, you’re right. I get it.” she says, waving him off with a slightly defeated smile. “Can we still be friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> I want to be more than friends. I want to hold your hand, and kiss you, and wake up next to you every-- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes...yes, of course. You’re a very good friend, Rey.” he mutters with a lopsided smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Idiot! Stop this now. Pull her in and kiss her. Let her know you want so much more. Why are you sabotaging yourself-- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So are you.” she nods, hugging herself as a small breeze hits them. “Goodnight, Ben. Get home safely.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Rey.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the door shuts behind her he lets out a ragged sigh that he didn't realize he was holding. Stomping back to the castle, he kicks every rock in his path in frustration. Maybe it's for the best...or maybe he just made the stupidest mistake of his life. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>in case you didn't know, I have a few other HP related AU's if you'd like to check them out between uploads!</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697773/chapters/54247981">when I look to you</a> - hogwarts, friends to lovers, rated M</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243868/chapters/58419817">the theory of dance</a> - hogwarts professors, rivals to lovers, rated E</p>
<p>also just a few other completed stories and oneshots I have as well!</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184909">ignorance of etiquette</a> - regency au, bodice ripping, rated E</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671675">neverending whims</a> - high school teacher &amp; college teaching assistant, fluffy smut, rated M</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273759/chapters/61273546">key to the kingdom</a> - princess diaries 2 au, fluff and smut, rated E</p>
<p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535616/chapters/56450446">delicate composition</a> - 10 things i hate about you au, college strangers to lovers, rated E</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The hustle and bustle at the beginning of term means that Ben doesn’t see Rey until the end of the first week. He’s already consumed with grading the homework he’s quick to assign, having office hours and listening to students already come up with excuses for this, that, and the other. Of course he sees her every night at supper in the Great Hall, but she’s sitting on nearly the opposite side of the table and makes no effort to look in his direction. She seems to be taking his rejection (and he uses that term incredibly loosely) in stride, happily chatting with whichever nameless professor he hasn’t bothered to remember next to her. He manages to see either Draco or Hermione during the occasional free period, neither of them seeming to mention Rey in his presence. He wouldn’t be surprised if Rey told them what happened, but thankfully they make no comment on it regardless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On a late Thursday afternoon, he stalks his way down the corridor and nearly bumps into someone who happens to be turning the adjacent corner. He’s thankful to not completely bodyslam the small frame nor drop his papers, but it feels as though he’s been hit with the Whomping Willow itself when he sees Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>! Professor Solo, I’m so sorry I didn’t see where I was going.” she says quickly, Ben unaware just how much he’s been missing her pretty bright voice. He tries not to feel the prick of pain at hearing her address him so formally, but he just tries to brush that off to the time of day and still being on the castle's main grounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no. The fault is all mine. I’m too big for my own good, I probably would’ve made a good Bludger in another life.” he jokes, earning a smile and laugh from Rey. “Are you heading this way?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, to the library.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, me too. I’ll walk with you.” And so they begin walking in tandem, Ben making sure to slow his pace due to his longer legs. “So, first week teaching. Have they got you running for the hills yet?” he jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She chuckles, shaking her head. “Quite the opposite, actually. I absolutely love it, it’s a lot easier for me than I thought. I think the students are taking a real understanding of everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s wonderful.” he breathes, a genuine smile on his face as he turns to look at her. “I knew they would, you’re just so passionate about what you do it’d be hard for them not to be too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns up and smiles at him with a slight blush. “Thank you, that’s kind of you to say. What about you? How many students have you managed to make cry?” she quips playfully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“None so far, but the term is still young.” he retorts back with a laugh. Just before they reach the library, two young Hufflepuffs come dashing down the corridor. They squeak when they see Rey and Ben, darting towards them at lightning speed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Niima! There you are, we’ve been looking around for you for ages.” the small red headed girl pipes up. Ben realizes that they’re twins, probably no younger than Second Years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marietta, Marge, what is it?” she says with slight worry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marietta’s owl, hasn’t been eating at all today and has been making these sad noises. We tried to take him to the infirmary but Madam Kalonia said she only tends to humans not animals.” the one he assumes to be Marge says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you help us, <em> please</em>?” Marietta pleads with a pout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh of course, darling. He must be feeling ill, but I’m sure I could do something.” she says gently, putting one hand on each of the girls shoulders. She then quickly turns to Ben. “I’m sorry I have to go--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, of course. Go be amazing.” he ushers with polite haste. “I’ll see you around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey offers him a soft smile and a nod. “Yeah, see you around.” And with that she allows the young girls to take her back down the corridor where he’s almost certain that Rey takes one glance back at him over her shoulder before disappearing around the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sees her again later for supper at the Great Hall in rather good spirits as she chats away to Hermione on her left. The seat on her right that’s normally for Professor Beery in Herbology is strangely empty, the old bag probably had some goutwort experiment go wrong. Before he can ponder it further, Headmaster McGonagall clinks her goblet to grab the attention of the hall. Hushed silence falls almost immediately, the headmaster not usually making an announcement before dinner unless it’s something important.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good evening to you all.” she announces, her posh voice echoing across the room. “I wanted to start off by saying that due to some unforeseen circumstances, Professor Beery will be out on personal leave for the next few weeks.” Murmurs break out from the students and some members of faculty at the news. “Now, seeking to make sure that those of you in Herbology continue your lessons, we’ve managed to bring one of Hogwarts’ very own as a temporary substitution. He’s one of the country’s top Herbologists and a dear friend, please join me in welcoming Professor Neville Longbottom.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gasps, cheers and applause fill the hall as a tall man appears from the door behind the faculty table waving at everyone with a smile. Ben’s no doubt heard of him, jokes that Draco would make about the kind of shy nerd he was back in school...but there’s <em> no way </em> that this is the same man. He’s around the same height as Ben, albeit a bit more lean, with short brunette hair and some semblance of a beard to match. He doesn’t have perfect teeth, but his smile is genuine as he gives the headmaster a hug and a handshake before making his way to the empty chair at the table. Ben manages to catch some of the older Ravenclaw and Gryffindor girls swooning over the new professor, and it dawns on him that, <em> yes</em>, this man is quite good looking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>That’s </em> Neville Longbottom?” Ben leans over to mutter to Draco on his left. Draco seems to be of similar disbelief at his old schoolmate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s no way.” he breathes, watching as Hermione stands up to give him a hug before introducing him to Rey. “Longbottom was nothing but a thick little tosser. This bloke is actually...<em>fit</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben watches in internal horror as he and Rey say their hellos, her eyes lighting up as she smiles and giggles to whatever he’s saying. And now more than ever he’s punching himself for not having the balls to tell Rey how he feels when he had the chance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He seethes all throughout dinner, trying to muster up the energy to eat and not shoot daggers at Rey and Neville. Once it's over and everyone's standing up to chat and leave, he drags Draco over with him to go where Neville, Rey and Hermione are standing and talking. Draco immediately goes over to give his fiancé a peck on the cheek, visually nudging Ben to do something about whatever situation is or isn’t happening with Neville and Rey.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben clears his throat to break them out of their chatter, Rey turning to look at him with slightly widened eyes. “Oh! Neville, I don’t suppose you’ve met our Potions Master, Professor Ben Solo. Ben, this is--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello...nice to meet you.” Ben states through a forced smile, shaking the man's hand and trying to grip it tightly in a silent battle of dominance. Neville surprisingly meets him with comparable strength and a smile to match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Professor Solo.” he greets in a thick Yorkshire accent. “Big fan of your research, it’ll be nice to get to work with you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Likewise.” Ben replies. He glances over between Rey and Neville as they look at each other. “Do you...happen to know each other?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rey giggles, crossing her arms over her chest. “Well, yes and no. We obviously went to school around the same time, but I was a few years younger than you, Hermione and Draco’s year. But I’m fairly certain we were in a few study groups together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I remember how brilliant you were in that Ancient Ruins final exam study session!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, the one where Colin Percy almost weed himself with those flashcards!” Rey laughs, the two of them sharing some kind of inside humor that Ben has to awkwardly watch from the outside. Hermione and Draco must see the slight pain on his face, because she’s quickly ushering them all to continue this conversation in the faculty common room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben slumps into one of the large leather armchairs as he watches Rey and Neville talk animatedly with each other on the couch across from him, trying to keep his face as level as possible when all he wants to do is grimace. Hermione and Draco plop onto the loveseat next to him with equally concerned looks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell happened, mate?” Draco asks, a light smack on Ben’s shoulder. “I thought you and Rey would be halfway to eloping after that night out in Oxford. Now it looks like she’s ready for Longbottom to sweep her off her feet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time he actually grimaces, holding his glass of scotch tighter in his hand. “<em>Nothing</em>. Nothing between us happened that night.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, now I know that’s not true.” Hermione pipes up. “Listen, I know it’s <em> girl code </em> or whatever, but Rey told me what happened when you walked her home. She thought you were gonna kiss her and then you just...didn’t. You told her you wanted to be just friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” Draco practically whisper yells, the noise of chatter around the room thankfully making sure that Rey can’t hear them. “You absolute plonker, whaddya do that for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Listen, I appreciate both of your concerns, but nothing is ever going to happen between Rey and I.” Ben states firmly. “She doesn’t see me in that way and I know it would just end badly and leave us both awkwardly having to work together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Draco shakes his head, but Hermione puts a gentle hand on his knee to silently stop him. “We’re sorry, Ben. We didn’t mean to pry.” Hermione says gently. “You just...didn’t hear the sadness in her voice when she told me. But I won’t mention it anymore, neither of us will. Right, darling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Draco mumbles. “But we’re here to talk if you need to, mate. I know we’re friends with both of you, but you can trust us.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I appreciate that, thank you both.” Ben smiles softly. The conversation shifts to something else, and Ben hopelessly catches another glance at Rey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile is so bright as she speaks to Neville, her hands waving energetically as she tells some story. When Neville begins to speak, her eyes move around to instantly lock onto his. Although it can’t be for more than a couple of seconds it feels like an eternity, her warm hazel eyes practically boring into his soul. Her face falls slightly, probably from seeing the somewhat miserable look on his face, but he quickly turns away to break the eye contact so as to not expose himself further. He can handle this, he would want her to be happy...and if Longbottom makes her happy then so be it. He won’t even think about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo...what do we think of our new character? I remember a while ago people on twitter were talking about a hot Professor Longbottom at Hogwarts, so I just knew that he needed to make an appearance! </p>
<p>Hope you are all liking the story so far! I've been a bit slow writing this one because I'm not sure the direction I want to take it, so I greatly appreciate your patience!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Operation Don’t Think About Rey and Neville has been failing spectacularly. It’s almost like the universe is playing some cruel joke on him and having them appear at every turn. He sees them chatting during breakfast at the professors table, taking a walk in the courtyard in between lessons, and then again during dinner. It’s almost nauseating how nice they look together, her all bright smiles and him with his animated hand gestures as he tells stories. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stupid prick, why did you have to go and tell her you just wanted to be friends? Now you’re even more miserable and you didn’t even get to kiss her. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No, she’d be more happy with Longbottom anyway. He’s nice and smart and doesn’t have any of the fucked up emotional baggage that you’d come with.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stupid prick. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Emotional baggage. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben?” a small dainty voice says, snapping him out of his spiraling thoughts. He almost flinches when he sees Rey and Neville looking at him, a flash of slight concern across Rey’s face. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He nods his head while clearing his throat. “Yes, yes. Completely fine. Just got lost in thought. How are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her shoulders relax a little as she smiles up at him. “I’m good. I showed the First Years the natterjack toad this morning and he hopped all over the classroom, it took us ages to nab him! Slippery little bugger.” she chuckles, earning laughs from both Ben and Neville. They seem to regard each other while they do, like some secret battle of dominance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and then they had to come straight to my lesson and learn about Devil’s Snare. Probably  a bit too much excitement for one day!” Neville humors back, Rey laughing and Ben giving a dry laugh in response. There’s a period of silence before a little twittering starts coming out of Neville’s pocket. He pulls out a little pocket watch, clicking the button to stop the sound. “Oh, that’s me. Just my reminder about my meeting with the Headmaster.” He turns to Rey. “I’ll see ya later?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.” Rey responds shyly with a smile. He nods at Ben and heads off down the corridor, his oxfords clicking along the stones. Ben and Rey regard each other for a moment, Ben just realizing this is the first time they’ve been alone since that fateful night. Maybe this is his second chance. He can tell Rey how he feels, and maybe they can finally be together. Or at least end this weird emotional purgatory they’ve put themselves in (okay, <em> he </em> put them in). </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben? Can I ask you something? It’s kinda weird and personal.” Rey begins, motioning as they slowly begin to stroll down the south side of the corridor. It’s around dusk, so there’s barely many people out, just a few students a few yards away reading under the tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Rey. You can ask me anything.” he replies. Maybe she’s going to ask him out? Maybe she wants to know if he has feelings for her too, and if they can finally be together? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. So...um...Neville asked me on a date. And I’m wondering if you think I should say yes or not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His world <em> freezes</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time ceases to exist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Oh, why can’t the earth just swallow me whole right now? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries not to let his internal turmoil show through as she curiously waits on for his response. <em> Oh</em>...his response. She’s asking him if she should go? Would he be a bit of a selfish asshole if he said she shouldn’t?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Uh, don't you want to? Why are you asking me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her cheeks go slightly pink as she looks down at her boots while they continue to walk. “Um...well I told him I’d think about it. I mean he’s really nice, wicked smart and...yeah. I just don’t know if I should go for it. And since you and I are...friends, I thought I’d get your advice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Do it. Tell her not to go with him. Tell her that you want to take her on a date instead. Kiss her against the wall. Tell her she’s yours. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> No, you need to get over her. She deserves better than you. And holding her back from potential love is a dick move. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Do it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Stop it. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think it would hurt for you to. If you...<em>like </em> him...then it could be fun.” The words taste like he swallowed a handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, disgusting and unnatural. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s good advice, Ben.” He nods and then there’s more silence before the end up at the Great Hall. They walk side by side down the hall until they reach the head of the professors table, Ben pulling out Rey’s chair and tucking her in. Before he walks away, she rests her hand on top of his and looks up at him. He lets out a soft inaudible gasp, looking down to meet her shining hazel eyes. “Thank you.” she whispers with a melancholic smile and a nod.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anything for you, Rey.” he responds, giving her a nod and heading back to his side of the table. He lets out a low groan as soon as he slumps into the chair resting his forehead against the table as Malfoy looks on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bad day at school, little lad?” he coos sarcastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck off.” Ben groans back, sitting up and trying to adjust himself into some semblance of normalcy once Headmaster McGonagall begins to address the room. His eyes flit over to where Rey and Neville are speaking, Neville looking more excited probably because Rey agreed to go out with him. The knot in his stomach twists further, causing him to barely be able to stomach his meal. He tries to keep himself distracted and not think about those haunting hazel eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben should be doing something productive like grading papers but he’s resigned himself to a bottle of whiskey and a book he’s been meaning to read for this particular Friday night. Hermione and Draco had offered him to their flat but he didn’t really want to be a third wheel tonight. It’s been a lot of that lately, either third wheel to Hermione and Draco or third wheel to…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not supposed to be thinking about them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben hasn’t spoken to her since the conversation about her going on a date with Neville. Not spitefully or on purpose, just given the circumstances of finally being in the thick of the term, doing office hours and grading assignments between lessons. They’ve caught glimpses of each other from across the Great Hall or down the corridor, but he offers nothing more than a curt smile before he turns away. It’s the only way to shield himself from the...heartbreak? Is it truly heartbreak if you’re the reason it happened? <em> Semantics</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Potions </em> hovers above his lap as he attempts to read the first chapter, his wrist lazily flicking at his side to turn the page. The whiskey goes down smooth as he swirls it in his glass, trying to learn about why they used thaumatagoria to create the Potion of All Potential.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could really use an entire cauldron of that right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slumping further in his chair and flicking his wrist to the next page, a gentle series of knocks on his door takes him out of his stupor. Is someone at the door? He’s not expecting any guests, unless one of his bratty Third Years managed to find where he lives and is about to prank him with some Zonkos monstrosity. He waves the book away, standing up from his armchair with his wand in hand as he approaches the door. Swinging it open with his wand in the ready position, his body freezes when he sees what...or should he say <em> who </em> is on the other side. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey?” he croaks out, surprised to see her beautiful hazel eyes staring back at him, slightly widened with fear at the wand pointed in her direction. He instantly realizes this, throwing his arm down as he stuffs the wand back in his pocket, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t get many visitors do you?” she chuckles, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They're very few and far between.” he laughs back, ushering her in. Reality settles when he realizes that Rey is in his flat for the very first time. She scans the room curiously as he shuts and locks the door behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Strange...not quite the dungeon I was expecting.” she smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just had it remodeled.” he quips with dry sarcasm. It’s not lost on her, Rey spinning around to give him a genuine laugh that causes her dimples to peek out. “Can I get you some tea or anything to drink?” He’s not really acclimated to hosting anyone, but he assumes that’s a good place to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to make it, or just wave your wand?” she smirks again, clearly in a teasing mood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The latter I’m afraid. I know better than to subject you to my culinary skills, or lack thereof.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggles, nodding her confirmation. He flicks his wand towards his small kitchen in the corner, allowing the kettle to start doing the work. They both seem to realize in that exact moment that Ben has no idea why Rey is in his flat right now, and before he can open his mouth to ask, she answers for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just...I’m sorry for barging in like this. I just really needed to talk to you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Did something happen, Rey?” he asks perhaps a smidge too intensely. It then dawns on him that she was supposed to go on her date with Neville tonight, and given the late hour she must have already. Realization kicks in. “Did he do something to you? Because I swear to Merlin--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no!” Rey states, quickly coming up to him to press her palms to his chest in an attempt to calm him down. They’re both surprised that it actually works. “Nothing like that at all. Neville is very sweet, we had a nice time...but I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, Rey? You can tell me.” he coaxes gently, tucking her hair behind her ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not <em> you</em>.” she whispers, looking down. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s almost imperceptible, and he could’ve just thought he was hallucinating that she said it. But when her eyes look up to meet his, he knows he heard her correctly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He’s not you</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes he’s kind and generous, and we had a lovely time. But I realized that my relationship with him would never be more than friends, because I can’t stop thinking about you.” she sighs, turning to face away from him. “And I know what you’re about to say...that you don’t see me in that way and that you want us to just be friends. But I--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His body moves faster than his brain as he pulls her in for a searing kiss, silencing her albeit a soft moan that vibrates against his lips. Although Ben is a man of academia, very few words in the English language come to mind if he were to attempt to describe what it’s like to kiss Rey. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Heaven. Perfect. Soft. Warm. Yes. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They break apart but continue to hold each other close, Rey’s eyes fluttering open as her kiss stung lips stay slightly parted. They regard each other for a moment before a soft chuckle escapes out of Ben, Rey following suit like they both can’t believe what just happened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey…” he begins. “I’ve had feelings for you since the day I met you. But...I'm scared.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widen in concern. “Scared about what, Ben?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...have a lot of shit in my life. Relationships in the past have never worked out because no one understands me. I was afraid that if I told you how I felt you’d soon see the kinda person I am and want nothing to do with me. That I’d lose you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, darling.” she sighs, her palm coming up to caress his cheek. “I <em> really </em> like you, and I want to get to know you. The <em> real </em> you, all of those things included. I’m no walk in the park myself, so I understand your fear. We don’t have to do or say anything that you’re not comfortable with. We don’t even have to tell anyone about us, it can just be you and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just you and me…” he breathes. She nods, her thumb gently swiping across the apple of his cheek. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> This is perfect! She wants you, and you want her! Now you can live happily ever after! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> It’s not that easy, you prat. She’s just saying that now, but once she realizes who the hell you are she’s gonna go running for the hills. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Fuck off, Rey is genuine. We have a connection, and she will see us for who we truly are. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t be so daft, you little-- </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben pulls Rey in for another kiss, swiftly shutting off his brain to allow him to savor this moment. They both smile into the kiss, her other hand threading into his hair as his arm wraps her tighter around the waist. Her mouth opens up to him easily, like this is the hundredth time they’ve kissed and not just the second. He walks them both backwards until they land on his armchair, pulling Rey flush in his lap as his hands begin to roam her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ben</em>…” she whimpers once he begins to kiss down her jaw and neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I couldn’t stand the thought of you being with him.” he mumbles against her skin. “It was so hard for me to tell you you should. But I didn’t want to be selfish...I only want you to be happy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, sweetheart.” she whispers, pulling his face up to meet hers between her hands. “<em>You </em> make me happy. I want to be with you, I want to make this work. But we have to promise each other honesty, okay? No secrets.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless it’s from other people.” he reminds her. She chuckles, shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless it’s from other people.” she repeats, giving him another quick kiss. It’s entirely too quick for his liking, Ben cupping her by the back of the head and pulling her in again. She smiles into the kiss, her fingertips playing with the ends of his hair as he melts into the feeling. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ok i'm clearly not very good at "slow burns" so </p>
<p> </p>
<p>it's not just gonna be a walk in the park for these two, so if you were expecting more angst there's sure to be some down the line! and if you're expecting more neville...well i'm still working on that.</p>
<p>please let me know what you think of this chapter! kudos and comments always appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He’d be happy with spending the rest of the weekend kissing Rey in his flat, but if they’re going to try and keep this thing between them a secret they have to act totally normal. He could barely find the strength to part from her that night after they had made out on his couch for Merlin knows how long. His lips felt puffy and red but it didn’t stop him from giving her a few more kisses on the way to the door, Rey smirking against his lips once she was finally in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything will be okay.” she whispers softly, cupping his cheek in her delicate hand. He smiles and nods, pressing one last kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goodnight, Ben.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As soon as the door shuts behind him, he immediately flops on his couch and scrubs a hand over his face. <em> Holy shit</em>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This definitely changes things.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wakes the next morning to a gentle tapping and chirping outside his window. Slightly groggy from all the whiskey, he slumps over to open the latch, his heart jumping when he sees a small barn owl perched on his windowsill. Sitting up straight, he notices a small piece of parchment dangling from the owls beak. Plucking it gently from the creature, he opens it up to scan over the delicate handwriting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Last night was incredible, to say the least. I’m hoping you’ll join me for lunch this afternoon, even if I cook it the Half-Blood way ;)        Yours, Rey </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his hair. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>So it wasn’t a dream. She actually wants to be with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching over to one of the fountain ink pens on his bedside table, he scribbles an acceptance to her invitation and plucks it back in the owl's mouth. Giving it one quick pet on it’s soft head, the bird turns and begins to flap its wings in flight, descending around one of the spires of the castle and down towards the forest. Knowing that there’s now something to look forward to today, he hops out of bed into the shower, making sure to shave the pitiful stubble on his face. Once he feels clean and presentable, he has some coffee and toast, trying not to be anxious about heading over to Rey’s in a little bit. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe he should take a stroll around the grounds, or read to calm himself down. Why is he so nervous? Rey already told him she likes him, shouldn’t that be enough? Unfortunately his brain might need constant reassurance, and he’s already worried that that will be what eventually drives her away. How can someone so young be so sure about everything? He only dreams for that level of confidence and nonchalance about life, maybe she’ll be a good influence on him in that regard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He checks his watch, realizing that now it’s an appropriate enough time for him to start walking over to her place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he walks slow enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Don’t want to seem too eager. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as he’s making it down the stony steps towards the forest, her cottage only a few yards away, he realizes that he’s showing up empty-handed. He facepalms himself for the error, how can he show up to a lunch date at her place without anything to bring? He almost pulls out his wand to fashion some kind of ornate bouquet or a bottle of French wine when he sees her face through the kitchen window. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Well</em>, now that’s out of the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile is wide and bright when she swings the door open, dressed in printed wide legged pants and cropped sweater, her hair loose and wavy around her shoulders. Ben gives her a nervous wave as he makes the last few yards up to her front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! You made it!” she says excitedly. Ben bends down almost to give her a kiss but quickly retracts, unsure if they’re even at that level of casual intimacy yet. She chuckles to herself and scrunches her nose, taking his face in between her hands and smacking a quick kiss to his lips. He looks dazed and surprised when she smirks back up at him. “You’re allowed to kiss me, Ben. In fact, I highly encourage it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Duly noted.” he chuckles shyly, stepping into her sitting room as she closes the door behind them. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her with a smile. “How’ve you been?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Since last night?” she giggles with a slightly mischievous look, causing a fierce blush on Ben’s cheeks. “Spectacular. I got a bit of reading done this morning, and watered my Niffler’s Fancy before it died.” She motions to the copper colored plant in the window sill, its leaves hydrated and glistening in the sun. “I made a chicken bake, but it still has another few minutes in the oven.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, whatever will we do in the meantime?” he asks cheekily, stepping into her space until she’s pressed against the kitchen cabinets. She must be able to read his mind when he takes her waist, hoisting her up onto the counter so that they’re eye level. Rey spreads her legs so that he can fit in between them, his hands resting at her back as he presses his lips to hers. Humming into the kiss, Rey’s fingers thread through his hair while he sucks on her bottom lip. “I have to say...<em>maybe </em> Half-Blood cooking has its merits.” he mumbles. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad I could finally convince you of it’s appeal.” she giggles breathlessly, Ben trailing down until he sucks at the soft spot under her jaw. She gasps, her ankles locking behind his back as she lets out a small whimper. He licks into her mouth, the heady feeling of her body pressed against his making him want to go deeper and deeper. He eventually begins to trail kisses down her neck, her fingers in his hair tightening slightly. “<em>Ben</em>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sweetheart?” he mutters, nipping on her pulse point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The food’s gonna burn.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He snaps his head up, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he hears the chirping timer going off behind them. Rey giggles, giving him one last kiss before hopping off the table and turning off the oven as he runs a hand through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The meal is delicious but the conversation is even better, the topics and banter flowing so easily between them. Now that he’s sure of his feelings for him, he feels like he can relax and open up more. Maybe not about <em> everything </em> quite yet, but at least enough so she can see that he has some personality under his cold and stoic persona.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, and he just left me there. An eight year old kid on a remote part of the Canary Islands.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben!” she laughs in disbelief. “When did your father finally notice?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I guess the boat must’ve been suspiciously quiet. But he was already reaching the mainland, took one look on my mom’s face and he flipped that boat so fast. I swore he didn’t hear the end of it from either of us for the rest of the holiday.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s hilarious! Poor baby Ben.” she coos sweetly, pinching his cheek as she squints her eyes. He playfully pretends like he’s going to bite her hand before pulling her chair close to his and lifting her onto his lap. She lets out a surprised squeak, her eyes wide and curious as Ben realizes what the hell he just did. He immediately tries to backtrack, attempting to stammer out an apology while putting her back on her chair when she grabs his shoulders. “I think I like where I am, thanks.” she muses casually, softly carding her fingers through the back of his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry...I guess this is all still new to me. I don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighs sweetly, rubbing her hands against his shoulders. “Listen, if you do something I don’t like I’ll tell you. And you just have to do the same for me. Deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a small sigh of relief. “Deal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good. So...do you like this?” she asks, kissing his cheek. Ben nods. “Okay, how about this?” She kisses his jaw, and Ben nods. “This?” She kisses his throat, eliciting a shudder from him that has her smiling against his skin. “You’ll tell me if you want me to stop, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, but that won’t be happening.” he says softly, earning a chuckle from her. She begins to softly lick and suck on the skin right at the crook of his collarbone and throat, Ben’s hold on her waist tightening with each pass. “Oh, <em> fuck</em>...sweetheart…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like it when you call me that.” she remarks. He makes a mental note of it, taking her chin between his fingers and making her look up so he can kiss her. It’s sweet and exploratory, her hand resting on his cheek as his rests at her hip. He desperately wants to pick her up and throw her on the couch, but a knock at the door startles them both out of their stupor. He flashes her a look that says <em> do you know who that is </em> and she gives him <em> a no I wasn’t expecting anyone</em>. Climbing off his lap and heading towards the door, Rey swings it open in a way that puts the visitor out of his view.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Rey.” a familiar Yorkshire accent says from the door. Ben goes stiff when he realizes who’s here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neville!” Rey says with slight apprehension in her otherwise cheerful voice. “What are you doing here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just wanted to talk to you after last night. I had a lot of fun.” Ben has to try not to audibly growl, the sudden reminder that he went on a date with <em> his </em> Rey. Jealousy rises slowly through him, but he’ll let this play out for a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did too, it was fun.” she replies. “I’ve actually been meaning to talk to you. Neville...I just...I really think that we’re just better off as friends.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ha, take that you Puffapod.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh…” he replies softly, pausing for a moment. “It’s because of Solo, isn’t it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His ears perk up at the mention of his name. Rey pauses before responding. “What? What would make you say that?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I see the way he looks at you." he states matter-of-factly. "And you always find some way to bring him up in conversation.” Oh, Ben's definitely going to have to ask her about that one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Neville, I--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No I get it...<em> the bad boy</em>, or whatever.” he scoffs with a chuckle. “But, just be careful Rey.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be careful of what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s not really my business to say. Perhaps you should just ask him yourself.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben jerks up, knocking the chair over with a loud thud. He mentally curses himself, remembering that he and Rey wanted to keep things a secret for now. A lot of questions would arise if Neville found Ben at Rey’s house on a weekend afternoon. Rey clears her throat, hoping it will distract for any potential questioning. Neville just narrows his gaze and nods. “I didn’t realize I was interrupting something, I best be off then.” He gives a curt nod to her, stuffing his hands in his pockets before making his way back through the field and up the stony steps.  Rey stands there for a few moments watching him with guilt in her expression, slowly closing the door behind her once he’s out of view. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell was that?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Ben retorts defensively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You nearly got us caught." she states, throwing her hands out. "Neville didn’t say anything bad.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, of course he didn’t.” Ben laments sarcastically. “He only told you to be <em> careful </em> of me.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, do I need to be?” she snaps back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I already told you I have a lot of fucked up shit in my past, Rey. Sorry if I’m not bursting to tell you, because I don’t want to lose you.” he huffs, flopping onto the couch. Ben keeps his eyes low, even when he feels a dip in the cushion indicating that she’s sitting next to him. A gentle hand rests on his knee and it’s like an immediate antidote, his body visibly relaxing with her touch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Ben.” she says softly. “I know this is hard for you, and I promised that I would get to know everything about you. And I meant it. Whenever you’re ready to tell me, I’ll be here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” he replies, finally meeting her eyes. “Sorry for snapping at you, I guess telling you that I had a temper issue growing up would be the right place to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>...yes I suppose that’s worth mentioning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I would <em> never </em> hurt you, Rey.” he says suddenly, taking her hands in his and giving them a reassuring squeeze. “I swear it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” she whispers, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear as she leans over and kisses him on the cheek. Now that simply won’t do, Ben tilting his head to the side to capture her lips on his, Rey smirking into the kiss. “Cheeky bastard.” she chuckles.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>we're finally getting into some smut 😏 please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Normally the weekends drag on far too slow for Ben’s liking, already itching to get back to his regular schedule of lessons, grading, tutoring and reading. But his first weekend with Rey feels like it’s been bewitched with some kind of speed charm. After the little incident with Neville, they take the time to talk and get to know each other between soft touches and exploratory kisses. Nothing goes further than that, Rey must’ve been able to sense Ben’s apprehensions. It’s a conversation for another time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Monday is agony as he drags through his morning class of First Years, and against his better judgement he scribbles a note to Rey to meet him in his office during free period, enchanting it to whisk itself to her without the possibility of interception. The rest of the morning is spent chastising the Third Years that failed to produce the Boil Cure Potion, and are now having to visit Madame Kalonia’s to be treated appropriately. The dismissal of his last class before free period is a relief, slumping into his office as soon as the last student slams the door shut. He’s now nervously trying not to think about whether or not Rey got his letter, or if she even intends on coming. They hadn’t really discussed boundaries during school hours besides agreeing not to tell anyone. His thoughts are cut off when he hears the large wooden door creak open, his shoulders relaxing when he sees Rey’s lithe form shut it behind her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You wanted to see me, Professor?” she smirks, raising her eyebrows as she saunters over to his desk. He tries not to think about the kind of physical response his body gives to <em> that</em>, clearing his throat and looking back down at his desk. He presumes she’ll take the chair next to him but she continues to surprise him by sitting in his lap and kissing his cheek. “Is this alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“More than alright.” he mutters, kissing her softly. “I just wanted to see you, I hope you’re not busy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Nope</em>.” she says, popping the p. “That’s the beauty of not assigning homework, I have time to do this…” Rey smiles as she takes his cheek in her hand and kisses him again, deepening it almost immediately. His arm curls around her waist, the other resting on her thigh. He still can’t find sufficient words to describe what it’s like to kiss her, it’s like levitating in the most freeing way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Rey</em>…” he groans against her lips, his fingers tugging light on his hair. “I want...I want…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want, darling.” she breathes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I want...to touch you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leans her face back to look at him properly, her kiss stung lips slightly parted. She slowly nods before swinging her legs on each side of his thighs until she’s straddling him, Ben thanking Merlin himself that Rey wore one of those mid length flowy skirts today. Without word they resume kissing, one hand on her hip while the other slowly drags down her body. She gasps when he cups one of her breasts through her knit sweater, the feeling intoxicating enough for him to dive under the garment to touch her warm soft skin. Her breasts are covered in a small unpadded bralette, her hard nipples already peeking through and meeting his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” she mutters, her head tilting back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re so sensitive...I wanna kiss and suck on these and see if you can come from that alone.” Ben breathes, earning a whiny moan from Rey in response. He doesn’t know where this filthy mouth of his has come from, but she seems to be enjoying it. “But today, I have other plans.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well get on with it then.” she huffs. He chuckles as his hand leaves from under her sweater and begins climbing up her thigh and under her skirt. They both gasp when his fingertips reach her panties, a telltale moisture through the fabric that has him sweating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit.” he whispers, curiously exploring how soft and hot the skin is here. How he wishes he could see it or even put his mouth on it. But evidently time is of the essence, and he wants to feel all of her. Pushing her panties to the side, a single finger enters her warm heat. She stutters with a gasp, gripping her shoulders for leverage as he begins to slowly thrust his finger in and out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Would now be a good...time to tell you that -- <em> oh fuck </em> -- I’ve fantasized about your hands?” she pants. “What your fingers would feel like fucking me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how does the reality compare?” he smirks, growing confidence at her confession.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Better</em>. So much better.” she moans, pulling him in for a messy kiss. She begins to ride in rhythm with his thrusts, the wetness coating him giving him enough assurance to plunge a second and go faster. Her breathy whines are the sweetest sound he’s ever heard, especially as they echo through the otherwise empty chamber. He also begins to grunt as he curls his fingers deeper, earning him a yelp of pleasure and the squeezing of his shoulders from Rey’s tiny hands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on my fingers, sweetheart.” he mutters as he nips at her throat. “Please show me how beautiful you look when you come.” It takes almost no time after that for her to begin shuddering and moaning against him, her face falling onto his shoulder to muffle the sounds. He draws out her pleasure for as long as he can before she slumps onto his body in exhaustion, slowly pulling out his fingers and restoring her panties to the right place. Her head is still against his chest when he sucks his fingers into his mouth, reveling in the musky taste of her release on his tongue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...<em>fuck</em>…” she breathes, unable to get a coherent sentence out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll take that as a compliment.” he chuckles, tilting her chin up to place a sweet kiss on her lips. She shuffles in his lap to kiss him harder, a pained groan escaping him when she brushes against his tented erection in his trousers. She squeaks, looking down at his lap before meeting his eyes with flushed pink cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...uh...do you want me to help you take care of that?” she smirks cheekily, Ben’s face going pale. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>No</em>...no...it’s alright. It’ll just...<em>go down </em> in a bit…” he stammers out, hoping not to have to explain himself further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay, darling?” she asks with a worry to her brow. “Is this one of those things that you don’t want to tell me yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No...it’s not that I don’t want to tell you. It’s just...all connected. It’s very complicated. But I get if you don’t want--” She shuts him up with a kiss, catching him off guard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, I’m not upset that you don’t want me to suck you off or anything. No matter how much I want to.” Ben snorts in surprised laughter, Rey laughing with him. “But I’m willing to wait until you’re ready. Take as long as you need. You just say the word.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” he mutters softly, cupping her cheek in his hand. She leans into his touch, placing a kiss to his palm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s because you’re a good man, Ben.” she says while beginning to stand up. “No matter what you did in the past, you’re a good man now. And that counts for something.” They both let out a sigh, content with just looking at each other for a few moments before the bell tower strikes to signal the end of the period. “I gotta get going. I’ll see you tonight?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes, </em>absolutely.” he replies in soft disbelief. She leans over and gives him one slow long kiss, Ben almost chasing her lips when she breaks apart. She giggles and begins walking towards the door, giving him one quick smile over her shoulder before she disappears into the corridor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that evening she sneaks into his flat after student curfew is called, making it less of a possibility for them to get caught. It feels a little rebellious sneaking a girl into his flat, something teenage Ben would’ve never had the guts to do, but it makes things all the more exciting. As soon as he pulls her in he presses her against the door, kissing her without abandon as she moans against his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I missed you.” he groans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She giggles, cupping his jaw as she slowly pulls his lips away. That won’t work for him, so he kisses down her throat and nestles himself there, her breathy laugh vibrating against him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I only saw you a few hours ago. But I missed you too, darling.” she says sweetly, Ben finally lifting himself off to stare at her. They both share a moment of regard with each other, Ben’s soft smile causing her to reflect one right back at him. “What is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I...really wanna do something. If it’s okay with you.” His voice is shy and nervous, but Rey just giggles and nods, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. His entire body begins to vibrate with excitement as he takes her over to the couch, her eyes going wide when he drops to his knees in front of her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben...what are you--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I really want to do this, Rey. I’ve never done it before, but after today I just haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. Please say you’ll let me.” His hands gently slide up and down her thighs, exposing past the hem of her skirt more and more. Her eyes go dark with need, biting her lip as she enthusiastically nods her head again. He gives her wide toothy grin before pressing a kiss to her skin, pushing her skirt up until he can see her panties. Simple cotton panties should not be as sexy as she makes them, but when he sees a dried wet spot from their activities earlier it's already too much for him to bear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here, let me.” she huffs out, tugging her skirt and panties in tow and chucking them on the floor, leaving her bottom half completely bare. His throat goes dry when he sees her pussy for the first time, so cute and pink, a small tuft of neatly trimmed hair on the top. It seems silly to be so entranced by just looking at it when he already had his fingers in it mere hours ago, but this is alighting his senses like nothing has before. “Are you just gonna stare at it or--” Rey chuckles with frustrated amusement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe, yeah.” he quips back, bringing two fingers to trace down her labia. She lets out a shaky breath when he starts to kiss the creamy skin of her thighs until he reaches the juncture, looking up at her with one more look of confirmation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please…” she whispers. He complies, pressing a relatively chaste kiss at the center before licking a stripe from bottom to top. It’s a unique taste, like nothing he’s ever had before; earthy, natural and quintessentially Rey. He dives in for more of her essence, allowing his tongue to explore the various folds as she bucks her hips to meet him. He must be doing something right, especially when his tongue drags across the small button of her clit, Rey jumping slightly off the couch. He smirks against her cunt, spending a significant amount of time exploring all the things this little bud can do. It turns out quite a lot, a plethora of sounds and movements coming from his gorgeous girl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Fuck</em>…” he moans against her when he feels her thread her fingers through his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck is right.” she laughs breathlessly. “Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” He shakes his head between her legs, his lips swiping back and forth in a way that has her shuddering. “<em>More</em>, Ben. I need more…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He complies, bringing his finger up to flick her clit before teasing her entrance. Inserting it somehow feels so much better this time, her arousal evident and making it all the more slick around him. She keens at the intrusion, her hips meeting his fingers thrusts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look so beautiful, sweetheart. <em> Fuck</em>...I can’t believe this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben, <em> please</em>...I’m so close. Make me come...I--” She lets out a breathy whine as her cunt starts to flutter around his finger, Ben continuing to kiss and lick at her clit in hopes of prolonging her pleasure. It’s addicting to witness her so beautiful and vulnerable, the pinks of her cheeks and the shallow sounds of her breath like a heavy concoction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eventually she whines from overstimulation, Ben slowing his onslaught, moving his lips to her inner thighs again as his fingers collect her release. When she finally finds the energy she sits up to take his face between her hands and kisses him with intensity. Her tongue swipes through his mouth, her teeth nibbling on his lower lip as he pulls himself up to cower over her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You...are a fucking dream.” Rey pants, earning a shy chuckle from Ben. She eventually finds the energy to get up, cleaning herself off and changing into the spare clothes she brought in the small bag with her (undoubtedly using the Undetectable Extension Charm). Once she’s in a sweater and leggings, she curls onto the couch under Ben’s arm with her head to his chest. It’s comfortably silent for a few minutes before Ben finally speaks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Twelve years ago, just barely graduating Ilvermorny, a Dark Wizard by the name of Snoke reached out to me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben…” Rey whispers, looking up to meet his eyes. “You don’t have to tell me if you’re not ready.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. I just...I realized that I don’t want to keep any secrets from you, Rey. I want to tell you my whole truth now, so that if you want to leave then at least I won’t have wasted too much of your time. Just promise to keep an open mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sits up and tucks her knees under, pulling him in for a slow kiss. “Of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And with that, he takes a deep breath and travels back in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*looks at the last date this was updated*<br/>*disappears into the bushes*</p><p> </p><p>thank you all for being so patient with this story! I kinda got caught up in FKQAC and general life stuff, so I'm hoping to get back into writing this one a little more! I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was rather young when I felt these dark thoughts, voices telling me to do bad things, hate certain people.” he begins, holding Rey close under his arm. “My parents had just written it off as regular teenage angst, that I’d grow out of it and become a normal adult one day. I didn’t really have very many friends at school, and I would hate going home for the summer because it meant being invisible in my own home. My mother was a MACUSA senator, she’d always be off at some board meeting or conference, I’d probably see her a handful of times the entire summer. Dad was a Quidditch player before I was born, but when he retired he spent his time doing more Muggle stuff like fixing up antique cars. My dad never understood why I wasn’t into the same things that he was, so we never really got along. It was...a lonely existence.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ben</em>…” Rey whispers sympathetically, kissing the top of his hand. He smiles softly at that.</p><p> </p><p>“When I got out of school, I began to intern at an apothecary run by a man named Snoke. He harnessed that love for Potions that I had in school, told me I could be a very powerful potions master if I became his apprentice. I finally felt like I belonged somewhere, had someone in my life accept me for who I really was. But over time, things slowly started changing. He dissuaded me from visiting home, had me cut off any friendly ties I had, and I focused solely on work. I didn’t even know what we were really brewing all the time, he said it was some kind of medicine. What I ended up finding out was that it was actually a very potent, very dangerous brew of Veritaserum. One so strong it could overrule the most powerful Occlumency, practically torture anyone who drank it into giving up their deepest secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey gasps softly, squeezing Ben’s hand. He holds her closer, resting his cheek on top of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“What was worse is that Snoke was selling this on the black market to all sorts of dark wizards, most notably what’s currently left of any Voldemort and Death Eater sympathizers. I felt so ashamed, so disgusted by what I was doing. What I had been trained to create. But...I was too far gone. I thought that even if I left or came clean I was already tainted, that my work had probably killed people. I fell even deeper into this darkness I was holding onto my whole life, I truly felt like there was no hope for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“But then...my mother contacted me. It had been years at this point, I had thought she had completely forgotten me, written me off as a lost cause. Like I wasn’t even her son anymore. But it turns out the MACUSA department she works for had been secretly investigating Snoke, and my mother had found out I was involved. She apologized for her negligence, that she didn’t see it before, that she wanted to make things right with me. So I became a MACUSA informant, dug up enough evidence about Snoke’s dealings to get him convicted and shut down permanently. They granted me amnesty for my help, and sent Snoke to live out the rest of his miserable life in Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>“My parents and I...we’ve been on the mend for awhile now. I don’t really even want things to go back to normal with us, because our normal was not good. I want things to be better than that, and they slowly have. The story was big news in the American wizarding press, most people were sympathetic to me, a lot of them weren’t. After the trial and everything was done, my mom thought it would be best to start fresh somewhere new. She was able to help me get this position at Hogwarts...and the rest is history.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey is silent for a few moments, trying to take in everything she just learned. Ben’s entire life has been one small tragedy to the next, and yet he still came out the other side stronger than ever. She scrambled up to look at him straight on, taking one of his hands in both of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Ben, did you think that after all of that I wouldn’t want to be with you? That I wouldn’t think that you were the strongest, bravest, kindest man I’ve ever met?” Ben looks slightly dumbstruck by her reaction, his lips parted as he tried to find a response to her rhetorical questions. She shakes his head with a laugh and kisses him. “Thank you for being honest with me. I can't imagine what you've been through, but I'm so proud that you came out of on the other side. I don’t think you’re a bad person, and I want to be with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...all those years I was under him, I never had any kind of relationships. Friendly, romantic...<em>physical</em>. I just...I don’t know how to be the person you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“My darling...” Rey begins softly, taking his face gently in her hands to force him to look at her. “I don’t care how long it takes, how many times I have to say it, what languages you want it in...I want <em> you</em>. Exactly as you are. I <em> promise </em> it’s enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>His lower lip begins to quiver as he rests his forehead against hers, taking a deep and shaky breath. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear someone say that.” he whispers barely audibly. His lips press softly against hers, a sweet melancholy kiss between them blooming warmth across his chest. She pulls him impossibly closer, desperate to show him without words exactly how sure she is. Climbing into his lap with one hand in his hair, she opens her mouth to him to allow their tongues to explore each other slowly, Ben taking Rey by the hips to guide her slow grind above him. </p><p> </p><p>After the heaviness of their conversation they silently agree to not go much further than this, Ben more than willing to just continue to touch and kiss her for as long as she’ll let him. It becomes overwhelming when he realizes just how wet his cheeks are, surprised that he has tears leaking from his eyes. She softly breaks apart their kiss but doesn’t let herself stray too far, gently swiping his face with the pads of her thumbs. Rey offers him a melancholic smile as her hands stay on either side of his face, Ben turning slightly to kiss her palm as his eyes never leave hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay the night. <em>Please</em>.” he whispers, looking up at her. “We don’t have to...I mean I understand if you--”</p><p> </p><p>Her kiss is her affirmation, Ben physically relaxing under her as she peppers soft kisses on his lips, cheeks, jaw and throat. She giggles as his fingers softly trace patterns along her lower back, her hair falling over them like a curtain.</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>The same soft kisses are the ones that wake him up from what just might be the most satisfying sleep he’s had in years. Rey is a soft warmth curled on his side, his shoulder and neck being on the receiving end of her lips gentle touches. He groans softly as he turns to face her, his eyes eventually fluttering open as the breath is quickly stolen out of his lungs. The morning light peeking from the window hits her hazel eyes in a way that he would be able to identify every color that makes them up, her bronze skin soft as her hair cascades around her face and shoulders. She slept in his sweater and it swallows her whole, making her look even more cozy at his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sweetheart.” he mutters with a deep morning voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.” she replies back with a gentle smile, scooting herself up to be able to kiss his lips. It’s a soft chaste kiss but he instantly wants more, trying to follow her retreat as she giggles. “I have to head home and get ready for my morning lesson. But I’ll see you later, yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah...of course.” The small part of his brain that’s miffed at her leaving is superseded with the logical part that knows she has to, it would look incredibly suspicious if she was found in Ravenclaw Tower wearing yesterday's clothes. As much as he wants to shout to the world that she’s with him they both agreed that they’re not quite ready to take that step, currently just enjoying each other’s company. As she climbs out of the warmth of his bed, he sits up and stretches his arms with a yawn. He still has about an hour until his first lesson but he knows that the corridors will soon be flooded with students and faculty alike, making it difficult for Rey to go unnoticed. “<em>Wait</em>. Take this…”</p><p> </p><p>He pulls a small box from under his bed, opening it up and shaking the fabric out as she curiously walks to his side. The intricately patterned fabric is smooth to the touch, and Rey’s eyes go wide when she realizes what she’s looking at.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this...an invisibility cloak?” she asks with awe, running her fingers over the fabric.</p><p> </p><p>Ben nods, holding it up to her. “It was a gift from Snoke. It was useful when he had me do his...dealings. I’ve kept it tucked away for so long thinking that I could hide that part of my past. But now that I’ve shared it with you, I want you to have it. I know you’ll use it well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow...thank you, Ben.” she breathes, swishing it over her shoulders. Her body instantly disappears, leaving her as just a floating head in front of him. They both can’t help but laugh as she moves around the room with it, seeing that the length is perfect enough to cover her from head to toe. “Well, I can assure you that I will find plenty of nefarious reasons to use my new gift.” she chuckles with a wink. He gets out of bed to stand in front of her, Rey taking off the cloak and dropping it on the bed to wrap her arms around his neck. They kiss for a few minutes, relishing in the soft and safe moment between them before they have to venture off into the real world again.</p><p> </p><p>“If you stay any longer neither of us will be making our lessons.” Ben states, finding the strength to pull apart. “Which I’m sure our students wouldn’t mind but--”</p><p> </p><p>She giggles, nodding in agreement. Gathering up her things, including her new cloak, she heads out the door and disappears down the corridor, Ben watching until she’s out of sight before closing the door behind him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you all for your continued patience on this story! I promise I'm going to finish it, but writing my other fic and general life has made this one slip through the cracks. I hope you enjoy this chapter and a little preview of what's to come 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben is deep in grading his First Year’s papers during his free period when the door to his classroom creaks open. He glances up but finds nobody on the other side, and when it closes again with footsteps in the room he’s even more perplexed. He furrows his brows in confusion until a cute little freckled face appears in mid-air, Rey laughing as she removes the rest of the Invisibility Cloak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ha</em>! You shoulda seen the look on your face, Solo!” she cajoles as she skips over to him in amusement. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should’ve never given you that thing.” he chuckles jokingly, taking her in his arms and nipping at her throat. It’s been about two weeks since that night where we came clean about his past, two weeks of them sneaking around for fleeting kisses during the day and comfortable cuddles at night. It’s been a lot easier than he thought, no one seems to be suspicious of their relationship despite their constant presence around students and other faculty. Not even Draco and Hermione have any idea, both of them still under the assumption that he’s not acting on his silly little crush and has just become Rey’s acquaintance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve become too powerful, and it’s all your fault.” she quips back, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. He will never tire of her kisses, her lips always so soft and sweet against his. She’s also been incredibly patient when it comes to other things, never pushing him too far and allowing him to do what he feels comfortable with. That mostly consists of him going down on her or them humping against each other, neither of them arising any complaints from her end. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh dear, whatever shall be my punishment?” he muses, setting her back down as he leans against the front of his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Punishment?” she asks with a smirk, her hand slowly making it way down the front of his chest. “Oh darling, I think you’re much more deserving of a <em>reward</em>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a startled gasp when he realizes that her hand has brushed the front of his trousers, his cock awakening under her soft touch. His breath is short as he looks down at where they’re joined before meeting her eyes again, a mischievous glint in her eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this okay?” she asks sweetly, rubbing her hand up and down his growing erection. They’ve never done this, her pleasuring him...it’s daunting given his reservations but he bucks up the courage and nods his head. Her smile is both delightful and wicked, her ministrations picking up as the other hand goes to undo his belt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rey...<em>fuck</em>…” he groans, his pants sliding down his ankles. It leaves only the thin fabric of his boxer briefs in between her skin and his. She reaches up to plant a kiss to his lips, his mouth instantly opening up to allow her tongue entrance. Her hand moves in sync with her tongue, getting his cock to strain against the fabric in desperate need of her touch. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You feel so big.” she whispers against his lips. “I’ve dreamt about sucking your cock, Ben. I want to take care of you like you take care of me. Please say you’ll let me?” Her voice is like honey dripping off her tongue, and he can’t find it in himself to deny her of anything. Whatever she wants, it’s hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Yes</em>...please…” he whimpers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, darling.” she replies, giving him one more kiss on the corner of his mouth. “Thank you for trusting me. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He can’t even string together a response before she flicks her free wrist to lock the door behind them before dropping to her knees. He can’t bear to look as she pulls down his underwear, allowing his cock to bob free. A small gasp leaves her lips as she gently takes it in hand. “<em>Fuck</em>...I knew you were big, but...I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this beautiful cock from me, Ben. Maybe I should punish you after all...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, no! <em> Please</em>…” he moans. “I’m sorry, I was so nervous...I just want to be good for you…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh sweetheart, you are <em>so</em> good to me. And now I want to be good to you.” Her hand begins to lazily pump the base of his cock as she licks a long stripe up to the tip. His knuckles are white as he grips to the edge of the desk for dear life, the feeling so foreign yet completely life changing. Her lips wrap around the leaking tip, sucking softly like the end of an ice lolly. Ben chances a look down and instantly feels like he’s going to come, Rey’s wide and wanton hazel eyes look up at him with her delicate hand wrapped around his cock. It’s like every fantasy he’s ever had but infinitely better, wondering what deity he needs to thank for bringing this goddess into his life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Holy shit…” he groans out, his head falling back as he squeezes his eyes shut. Rey takes him even further down, her warm wet mouth like an oasis in the desert of his life. He’s using every ounce of restraint not to buck into her face, Rey seeming to register it before she takes one of his hands off the desk and places it on the back of her head. He snaps his eyes down in shock and silent confirmation, Rey nodding with his cock still fully between her lips. It feels wrong and oh so right as he begins to rock gently into her willing mouth, Rey humming her approval as more saliva coats him. He doesn’t think he has any stamina worth letting this last, so he begins to rut faster, holding her head steady as he pistons into her. Soft gags vibrate against him as he hits the back of her throat, but he somehow has an inane ability to know that she’s okay. That somehow she <em> wants </em> him to lose control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck, baby, I’m about to come...I don’t...I…” If he had any coherent thoughts in his mind he would be asking if she wants him to come in his own hand instead of her mouth, but for some reason she can ascertain his babbling and continues to take him down, seemingly making the decision for the both of them. His spend shoots out and down her throat with the power of a Bludger, Ben thankful for the table behind him otherwise he would have stumbled back from the sheer force. His hand falls to his sides as Rey slows down, licking him clean before releasing him with a resounding pop. Her head falls against his thigh as she rests for a moment, Ben subconsciously massaging the back of her scalp as a token of his appreciation. After a few moments, she looks up at him with a shy smile, Ben unable to hold back his own lazy one to match.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Ben, </em>I--”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud knock on the door snaps them out of attention, the two scrambling as Ben throws his pants back on and Rey gets up from the floor. She runs over to the side of his desk, grabbing her Invisibility Cloak and throwing it over herself. Once Ben finds himself in a semi-normal state, he flicks his wrist to unlock the door. Draco comes strolling in, blissfully unaware by the internal panic in Ben’s eyes. Hopefully he doesn’t have a heightened sense to recognize Invisibility Cloaks, or this is about to become a very interesting conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Locking the door doesn’t really offer a warm welcome to your students, Solo.” he chuckles, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his pristine black slacks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Ben huffs out a nervous laugh in agreement. “Just wanted to get my grading done before the weekend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hear ya. Listen, the missus and I are having a roast dinner at our place tomorrow. Nothing major but you should come.” Draco offers matter-of-factly. He pauses but then lets out a little smirk. “Rey will be there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” he muses, feigning nonchalance. “Well that’s good, I know she’s become really good friends with Hermione. So that’ll be nice. Yeah, count me in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Atta boy, Solo.” he replies happily, clapping his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “Look, if you want us to put in a good word for you we can, ya know? Discreetly, of course. I can see the way you moon over her, it does ya both a whole lotta nothing to avoid doing something about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ben smirks shyly, looking down at his shoes. <em> Little does he know… </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll think about it.” Ben reassures his friend with a smile that hopefully continues his air of indifference to the whole thing. Draco offers him a nod, waving a silent goodbye before walking back out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Ben holds his breath and waits the appropriate few seconds before clicking it back in place, a loud sigh coming from Rey as she throws the cloak off her shoulders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, really living life on the edge there, Solo.” she giggles, sauntering over to him to wrap her arms around his neck. “Now...what are we gonna do about this little crush you have on me?” The teasing tone  in her voice has his cheeks going pink as he laughs into her neck, peppering ticklish kisses on her skin. She squeals in delight, Ben picking her up with minimal effort and spinning her about before depositing her back on his desk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So...this dinner. What are we gonna do?” he asks, his voice laced with concern. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scrunches her nose in thought and it’s quite possibly the cutest thing Ben Solo has ever witnessed. He almost dives in to kiss it right off her face before she opens her mouth to speak. “We just keep doing the same thing we’ve been doing. No one needs to know, we act like nothing out of the ordinary is going on.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And by out of the ordinary you mean when you had your mouth on my -- <em> hey</em>!” He barks out a laugh as Rey swats his arm, scrunching her nose again in playful annoyance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ben Solo, when did you get all cheeky on me?” she quips. “I’ve clearly rubbed off on you as a bad influence.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I want to rub off on you -- <em> ow, stop it</em>!” Another swat in the same spot has him clutching his arm in an attempt to fend off the soreness. Note to self: Rey is small but <em>strong</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s it, I’m officially getting out of here before I hear any more of this brutish language!” Her voice is light but laced with sarcasm, smacking one quick kiss to his lips before hopping off the table and meandering towards the door. Ben attempts weak and almost pitiful protests but she just laughs and waves, flashing him a wink and a promise of seeing him later if he learns how to behave like a good boy. A zing courses through his spine at the sentiment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well, <em> that’s </em> a new discovery. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He lets out a sigh, running a hand through his slightly disheveled hair before slumping back into his chair. The stack of ungraded papers mocks him, and it’s only a matter of time before he’s going against his personal morals and conjuring a Grading Charm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just this once. He deserves it.  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>